Sympathy for the Demon
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Sebastian has found himself living without the other inhabitants of the Phantomhive manor for many years and now is in the modern Era. So what exactly happens when he meets...Ciel? sorry for poor title and Summary. pairing hinted SebastianxCiel.
1. Where It Began

Sorry for the bad description. The lyrics in it are: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Since the dawn of the 21st century life had changed, watching humans change and pass off ideals like gone off food was amusingly trivial to the demon. The only thing he thanked the new era for was this chain of coffee houses that were appearing on every street corner, their coffee was expensive but defiantly satisfying. Sadly, the demon found he had fallen into the trap that most humans had that caffeine set for them; he was practically unable to function properly in the morning without the disgustingly addictive liquid. He took it with a small amount of milk; however he had picked up a distressingly nostalgic habit with regards to sugar content. Normally, the demon wouldn't have touched sugar, but his last master had an insatiable sweet tooth often demanding sweets or desserts at ungodly hours of the morning or night (not that it made much difference to the demon; sleep was a luxury that he had only just acquired in the new world). Thus as...well he wasn't sure quite what it was but the flavour of the sickeningly sweet substance had worked its way into his coffee in 8 tea spoonfuls of pure brown cane sugar. It repulsed him, but was a sort of comfort. He wasn't sure why but it reminded him heavily of his old master. The best part about this era though was tea cups weren't used, no; they had a new form of crockery that they called mugs. Generally mugs were incredibly large and he had recently found himself collecting almost every single one that he saw in a shop window.  
Today in theory should have been like most days, spending the day with his several mugs of coffee watching the people go past; people watching they called it. Not that it was new to him; he'd been doing it for centuries. Watched how they killed one another for ridiculous and immature reasons justified by personal beliefs, he laughed ironically. Personal beliefs? That was a joke, most humans lacked any form of actually **personal** moral code; they just stuck to what Society dictated to them. As abnormal as it seemed to an outsider's perspective, that was the exact reason why he supported the minorities generally, they'd seen society's game and raised them, only to be oppressed for refusing to play the farcical game they were told to play.  
With a smirk he shook his head as he approached the counter and he glanced at the human teen with a (fake) friendly smile.  
"Same as always then?" he said replying eagerly to the falsified sign of sociability.  
"Yes, though could it be especially strong today? My headache's worse than ever this morning" the demon sighed dramatically rubbing his temple.  
"Sure thing, Venti size coming right up"  
"Thank you"  
"That's £3.60 – you are drinking it in right?"  
"Of course – give me a second" The demon fumbled around in his pockets, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh lord, sorry bear with me"  
"Take your time"  
The demon growled as he found he **couldn't** find his wallet, he then sighed and shook his head,  
"sorry I don't seem to have my wallet with me strangely enough, you'll have to cancel the order."  
"Don't worry, you can always come back" he shrugged empathetically.  
"No need to do that, I'll do a joint order" The young man behind the demon said flatly, "I'll have the fresh tea, same size"  
"You don't need to do that, I'm fine really" the demon blinked blankly. He looked like something had just smacked him in the face he was so stunned.  
"I insist – here, thank you" the young man handed over the money and led the stunned demon towards the counter to pick up their drinks. "Are you alright, you look bewildered?"  
"No, no I'm alright" the demon stammered "Thank you for that, you really didn't need to"  
"Doesn't matter – how many sugars?" the young man took the mugs to the sugar station and began casually pouring gods knew how many sugar packets into the beverage.  
"Um...8, how many do you have normally?"  
"Depends on how I feel in the morning, today's been alright so far so only 7ish" He glanced back up at the dark haired demon and handed him the mug, "You normally sit at the window right?"  
"Um yes"  
"Come on then, what's your name anyway?"  
"Mal-" the demon stopped himself from saying anything else "Sebastian Michaelis"  
"High class name" the young man replied as he pulled out his seat.  
"What about you?"  
"Ciel"  
Sebastian choked on his coffee, promptly burning his throat and fingers. "Ciel is your last name Phantomhive?"  
"I've never heard that name before" Ciel handed the demon several bits of tissue to mop up the coffee, "Why do you ask, and are you sure you're alright?"  
"You just look the splitting image of someone I knew a long time ago, I'm fine, don't worry"  
This Ciel was ominously identical to his previous master. His odd coloured hair a dull and faded slate blue, vibrantly glowing sapphire eyes that simmered with passion in everything he did, slender and childish build that caged the soul of a true nobleman ...Sebastian shook his head, now's not the time to start despairing in nostalgia. He glanced back at the youth, trying to get a scent of his essence, it was masked though, he cursed under his breath.  
"Sorry, have I brought up some unpleasant memories?" acronystic language...  
"I wouldn't say unpleasant" Sebastian mused into his mug, a soft smile crept onto his face, showing more about himself that he had liked it to.  
"A friend?"  
"Maybe he was" Ciel seemed to consider this then tried again.  
"A lover?"  
Sebastian laughed, his Ciel would never have let him be classed as a lover to a demon as foul as him, let alone be willing to let him steal kisses and taste that sickeningly sweet flavour his mouth possessed. Once again he began his musings, contemplating as maybe that was the reason he loved sugar so much these days, to replicate that sweet taste...  
"Once again maybe, we never really spoke about the nature of our relationship outside of professionalism." He sighed (unwillingly again) "I worked for him and did his every bidding without question."  
"So his name was Phantomhive?"  
"Yes, his family owned the Funtom Company – well he was an only child, and an orphan."  
"So you were just as lonely as him?"  
Sebastian blinked at Ciel; the young man was giving him a curious look he couldn't indentify. It was a dead ringer of when his Ciel was being unreadable...  
"Perhaps I was..." Sebastian took a long sip of his coffee, the syrupy liquid slid down his throat slowly, his mouth left with the saccharine taste of longing.  
"What about you?"  
"I was raised in an environment that was far from desirable to be honest, I grew to my" Sebastian paused, he couldn't say early hundreds, "early twenties and left to see the world, I managed to come across him and we got talking and he hired me."  
"How old was he?"  
"He was 12 at the time"  
"12? What was he doing hiring you?"  
"His parents were dead at this point and had been placed in the unfortunate situation of being in child slavery. I simply freed him and restored his title"  
"Child slavery, title?" Ciel shook his head "How long ago was this, you don't look much older than late twenties now?"  
"It feels like eternity since I've seen him" Sebastian's tone had saddened, he gazed into his coffee mug, "It's quite disturbing how much you look like him"  
Ciel wasn't sure how to respond to the man (or so he looked) he looked at his own mug before taking a sip of his tea.  
"So is this how you spend your days? Watching the world go by because yours is frozen in the past?"  
"Oddly poetic..." Sebastian didn't dignify it with an answer, Ciel was right, he'd now become a pathetic example of a presidential demon. Wallowing in self pity and the past, living on fantasies that the beverages he forced himself to drink brought him. He shook his head and gulped down the last of his coffee before he got to his feet and adjusted his jacket. "I have to go now Ciel. It's been nice meeting you."  
Before Ciel could grab hold of his arm he watched the thin man dissolve into the crowd outside, he too finished his drink and gave chase.

--------

Sebastian slumped against a wall down the dimly lit alley; he slid down until he was sat with his knees level with his chest. How he longed for a cat right now.  
"The boy had you there" A cackle down the alleyway reverberated off the walls, Sebastian didn't move though. "You've become as cold as the ice you despised amongst humans"  
"I never asked for your opinion" he said flatly staring at the paved floor.  
"Likewise I never asked for yours, but you gave them to me regardless" The figure stepped forwards. An equally handsome long dark haired man's face was animated with mirth. "Are you still insisting on staying here, just to try and hold onto that insignificant memory of him? You knew it was going to end like that, you instigated the contract"  
"And now I am a laughing stock, if I return to hell I know what's waiting for me - that ridiculous outfit and that repulsive collar." Sebastian snarled  
"I thought you quite liked the boots" the man knelt beside the demon and raced his jaw line with his thumb and forefinger delicately "They certainly did wonders for you"  
"I'm not the same as I used to be anymore Belial" Sebastian snapped at the hand, trying to sink his teeth in firmly.  
"You've been up here for too long" Belial shook his head disapprovingly "It's getting to you, leave this place and come to my side again. No matter how disgustingly human you've become there's still a place for you as _my_ servant"  
"I won't be serving anyone else anymore"  
"Again with the Phantomhive child!" Belial roared as he threw his arms in the air despairingly "What is so special about him?"  
"If you'd known him you wouldn't need me to answer that." Sebastian rose to his feet "I'd appreciate it if you would cease stalking me. Tell your father I'm not coming back"  
The dark haired demon put his hands in his pockets and slunk off with a swing of melancholy to it, Belial groaned and shook his head.  
"He's always so bloody difficult."

------

The Phantomhive estate had been kept intact, it was sad really, Sebastian had been living there all this time making sure that it had retained its glory.  
Every day he wandered around it looking in all the rooms, cleaning for no apparent reason, making cakes for seemingly no one but himself, re-arranging files, keeping the garden in order...  
It was pathetic Sebastian deemed as he glanced at the Phantomhive master bedroom. The bed sheets were ruffled; he hadn't made it this morning since he woke up. The only way he could sleep was if he was in _his_ bed. No matter how much he slept there it still smelt of the Phantomhive boy. That scent of purity crushed drove the demon wild before he fell asleep as he writhed between the sheets, calling out the Phantomhive child's name as he dissolved into a tortured bliss...It was sick he knew, but demons didn't have the same moral codes as humans...Gods that justification was as crappy as personal belief...  
As always he slipped under the duvet and slowly removed all his articles of clothing before he began his ritual of re-living it all. Today however he was interrupted, while his body trembled from the aftershocks of his despairing ecstasy the loud and dooming doorbell rung out through the empty corridors. He panted, trying to catch his breath, the assault he'd made on his body was rougher this time, walking would be an issue...Sebastian quickly grabbed any clothes that were at hand and pulled them on, the doorbell chiming again.  
"I-I'm coming, hold on" he called loudly out the window, his eyes widened as he caught his visitor's glance - The young man from this morning.  
"Take your time, I know you're in now" he beamed  
Sebastian staggered around still lost in the haze of sluggishness his activities usually brought on, he was sore, his hair was a mess and he probably stank of sex. Not a good impression to give someone.  
"Why are you here?" he lazily droned as he half heartedly opened the door  
"I wanted to apologise for my comment I made earlier, it was out of line and place" Ciel seemed oblivious to his state or was choosing to ignore it. Sebastian lethargically raised an eyebrow and rubbed his head.  
"Uh, you want to come in?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm the only one here, no one's lived here asides me for years" the demon leant on the door frame and sighed, giving the bluenette space to go past him. "The place could do with a visitor I suppose..."  
"You live in this big place by yourself?"  
"It was my master's house; I was left taking care of it when they all die-" Sebastian stopped "Tea?"  
"Are you sure you're alright Sebastian?" Ciel put his hand on the demon's shoulder "I can make it myself, just point me in the direction"  
"You're a lot more helpful that he ever was" he chuckled melancholically.  
"Come on"  
The more Ciel listened to Sebastian the more he suspected that this Ciel person meant more to him than he let on, however the age difference between them was somewhat worrying by modern society's standards. Maybe he'd been using the child...no he didn't seem that kind of person.  
Sebastian slumped at the work surface on a rickety stool; Ciel gave him a worried glance over his shoulder. Since their meeting his general enthusiasm had died, maybe this was how he always spent his days?  
"You want another coffee while I'm at it?"  
"No, I won't have another one until three" he lazily pointed up to a cupboard waving his hand around vaguely. "Tea bags are up there, milk's in the fridge and the sugar is in there."  
"Thanks" Ciel reached for a mug off the draining board "So do you have a cleaner to keep this place tidy?"  
"No, I do it myself"  
"You tidy this entire place by yourself? How long does that take you?" the bluenette inspected the mug he'd picked up. _I'm only as strong as the coffee I drink and the hair spray I use in the morning_ the mug read, he laughed light heartedly, that seemed to fit Sebastian to a T.  
"It doesn't take as long as you'd think it would." Sebastian sat up vaguely watching the youth. Ciel's sleeveless shirt clung to his form, showing bony hips that held up his lose jeans with the aid of a 'space invaders' belt. The jeans were slightly torn, but that seemed to be the fashion these days, as messy as it looked. Chunky headphones rested around his neck hiding the nape much to Sebastian's distain, he thought that the nape was one of the smoothest areas of skin and quite exquisite to gaze upon.  
"Why do you insist on living by yourself?" Ciel placed the warm mug in front of him  
"Call me a romantic but I don't want to change anything that's here. The house holds too many memories within it for me to bring myself to do anything to it."  
"Why not leave it in the care of someone else, and you move into town or something?"  
"I wouldn't trust anyone to do as good of a job as I have. After all, he may be gone, but I am a butler of Phantomhive, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this?"

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**_

_**Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back**_

_**I miss you...**_

"I don't think your Ciel would want you to hang on like this" Ciel tilted his head, sighing sympathetically.  
"He could be as cold as a winter's blizzard, like the month he was born in, he was probably classed as depressive at times by these day's standards...our deal was a morbid one to say the least"  
"What were the conditions?"  
"Faustian" Sebastian said bitterly "He accomplished his goal with help from me, in the mean time I acted as a butler and then once it was done I got what I wanted."  
"I didn't think you were particularly normal, but you seemed too human to what demonology books say"  
"Half of those are bollocks, or are written by eccentric jumped up spiritualists that assume they know everything." Sebastian was astounded that this modern youth could take that he was a demon so casually...let alone actually knowing what a Faustian contract meant.  
"So did you manage to do it in the end?"  
"He died, but not by my hand. I couldn't protect him and so the contract was terminated."  
"I hear that if a strong contract between people is broken then it moves those bound by it to tears," Ciel mused himself finally "that the feeling of a seemingly eternal bond is broken and can't be fixed is so overwhelming."  
'And like him, you have a way of saying things that leave me feeling cold' Sebastian thought to himself as he lowered his head again.  
"But you should move out" Ciel concluded, "This is obviously torturing you, you should get away from here"  
"Or I could use some company" the demon replied sluggishly  
"You're suggesting I move in? Sebastian we only just met by chance in a sodding coffee shop! I can't put that burden on you" Ciel didn't really want to say out loud: that and you're a demon...  
"I insist that you stay, I can't bear to leave this place so it's natural you move here instead, considering you were implying me living with you"  
"Sebastian I implied nothing of the sort, I simply said move out." Ciel sighed.  
The demon sharply rose to his feet and with a flurry of pitch black feathers had unleashed his true form. Thigh high boots with large heels melded to his leg over charcoal grey riding leggings, his shirt became tattered with a small strip of leather across his chest, hiding it's surprisingly well chiselled form. Leather fingerless gloves that went up to his lower deltoid emerged giving his arm a sleek shine in the dull light. The demon's neck was covered by a thick and chunky collar with a large metal loop, several chain links dangled down from it. Ciel could only assume that it was a symbol of service by demonic standards. His once elegant black wings were matted and looked like they hadn't been preened in centuries. At some stage in his life this must have been an impressive display of awe inducing elegance, however when Ciel looked into the demon's eyes all that was left was a radiating sorrow that had dominion over his existence.  
"You're going to be staying here." He said slowly, his tone threatening.  
"You're only doing this because I look like your old Ciel." The bluenette tipped his tea into the sink, turning his back on the demon. "Calm down and turn back, you'll only exhaust yourself."  
Sebastian snarled and stalked towards the young man; he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"I can give you anything you want, just stay here" His eyes had a crazed glint in them; he wasn't going to stop until he could feel his Ciel against him one more time.

The demon flinched as he felt a familiar and swift backhand to the face, he looked back at Ciel - the teen had the same expression as him whenever he was angry. It was almost torturous to look at him.

"Calm down and maybe I'll consider it." Sebastian inhaled deeply as he returned to his original form he gave the teen a sharp glare before he exhaled, and faked a smile. "And stop that, it probably drove him insane whenever you did that"

"Why else would I do it?"

"Shut up. I don't care if it's not 3pm yet you're having a caffeine fix. You were much more bearable then."

"Yes my lor-" Sebastian stopped himself as he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry..."

"We'll talk about it later."

* * *

So will Sebastian be able to control himself now that Ciel's in the house, who exactly _is_ Belial? And why does this Ciel resemble the Earl of Phantomhive?

Next chapter is pending ^_^, Reviews are appreciated too thanks


	2. Playing Games?

Alrighty, here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it, but it contains lemony smutty goodness, so if you don't like don't read

* * *

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, the haze was overwhelming. He groaned and clutched his head, what on earth was the time? The demon glanced at his well used pocket watch and raised an eyebrow. So he'd only been out of it for a few hours. It made sense though; after all he wasn't sleeping in _his_ bed tonight. Ciel of course would have Ciel's bed, it seemed only right. He leaned back as he glanced at the alcove of the ceiling, his head tilted to the side and sighed. Only another 8 hours until Ciel would want to have woken up...or was it 7? He mentally slapped himself for forgetting. What a useless butler he'd become.

Then again, Ciel seemed so much like his old Ciel...maybe he'd been re-incarnated or something...perhaps this was a trick from Belial to get him back...But then again maybe he was still asleep and this was all just a dream – it certainly seemed too good to be true...What if everything he'd ever experienced was a dream? What if he was in one now and his Ciel hadn't really gone away?

Sebastian soon found himself with his knees under his chin and chewing the skin from the bottom of his thumb off. His eyes wide and dark circles surrounding them....He shook himself, he couldn't remain like this forever.

A smirk played across his lips, well, if this Ciel was anything like his Ciel, then he...wouldn't mind a drop in.

He pulled on nothing but a bathrobe before he stepped into the musky darkness of the hallway; he'd placed himself in the room opposite the master bedroom so he could still vaguely smell the scent of his beloved's crushed innocence. It wasn't enough though. He had to feel that innocence. Feel it tantalising on his skin, teasing him, making him want to reach out and crush it some more.

"..I dare say I may have become slightly mad..." Sebastian said to himself quietly as he froze on the spot, recalling his exact thoughts. He shook his head and continued to the door.

Silently he peered around the door, Ciel was fast asleep, or at least from what he could see. The teen had left the curtain open slightly and the moonlight was dancing across his pale complexion...it oddly reminded him of Ciel's favourite Edgar Allen Poe story, the Tell-Tale Heart...or something like that. With a broad demonic smirk he recalled the words in his mind.

_And then, when I had made an opening sufficient for my head, I put in a dark lantern all closed, closed so that no light shone out, and then I thrust in my head. Oh, you would have laughed to see how cunningly I thrust it in! I move it slowly, very, very, slowly, so that I might not disturb the old man's sleep. It took me an hour to place my whole head within the opening so far that I could see him as he lay upon his bed. Ha!_

Oh the contexts that could be placed in these days, what with slang as teenagers threw around so carelessly. Maybe Ciel would get the delight to find his head thrust in... The demon stifled a sick dirty laugh.

Sebastian approached the bed slowly and glanced at the young man, he of course had no other clothes with him, so he'd had to wear Ciel's old sleep shirt. It fit him better and didn't cover as much as he'd probably hoped, but it was more than enough for the demon. Placing a hand slowly on the bedside he silently slipped under the covers with the young man. Not once did Ciel stir. Could he have been asleep? Was he feigning sleep to catch him? No, Sebastian hadn't lost that much of his knack for these things.

Barely breathing he slipped his arm around the young man's waist; Ciel mumbled something in his nigh comatose state of sleep. The demon ran the tip of his nose up the back of the youth's nape. Ciel shivered and leant his head back. Just as he used to do...Sebastian then took a light inhale, to smell the teen's essence finally. His eyes widened at the smell. Within a second he had pulled the guest onto his back and was now pinned between the bed and the demon's crazed straddle, hoisting up his legs.

"What the - bloody hell!" Ciel cursed loudly as he was met with glowing red eyes and bared fangs, grinning like a mad-man. "What the hell are you doing??"

"I didn't think it was possible but it's really you"

"What are you talking about you idiot, get the hell off of me!" Ciel struggled to push the demon, arms and legs kicking and waving around. Sebastian swiftly grabbed a wrist and grinned.

"You don't realise it but your essence is that of _his_, you **are him** Ciel, you just don't remember yet." The demon pulled the teen's arm up and into a firm death grip embrace, causing Ciel to be doubled over. "I knew there was a reason we met each other. I have to help you remember everything."

"Sebastian, get off of me right now. I don't know what on earth you've been smoking, but I don't like it." Ciel grabbed a small amount of skin on the demon's back and squeezed it with his nails as hard as possible.

Sebastian let go of the boy sharply as his back reflexively straightened in pain. Ciel tried to get off of the bed and out of the demon's range, but was quickly pinned again. The demon had that playfully sadistic smirk back again.

"You remember how we always used to play games like this Ciel?" He squeezed the teen's wrists as he forced them above his head. "You'd try and push me off but I was always too quick for you" he voice was laced with crazed glee.

"I don't want to play this Sebastian." Ciel's lips were caught by Sebastian's and soon he felt the long twisting tongue dancing around and exploring the area. When he pulled back the demon had a large smirk.

"If you didn't want it your mouth wouldn't be so moist and ready. You obviously remember a bit now don't you?"

'No Sebastian, I don't remember anything you're talking about. But hell if I am anything like the old Ciel then I'm pretty sure he was just as scared as I am right now the first time you did it to him. How long have you been waiting to be able to do this to 'him' again? Frankly I think you've lost it, I'm not sure if it's possible for demons to lose their minds but you're certainly proving it might be', Ciel's impressions of this demon were slowly going down the drain as he squirmed to get out of his grip.

The demon ran his long tongue slowly up the youth's neck, exhaling gently as he did. He reached the earlobe and played with it between his teeth before administering his tongue to swirl and twist around near the opening of the teen's ear. The youth beneath him moaned in distress, his body reacting to the touch far too easily. He'd been with other partners but he'd never reacted this violently to any of them. Something felt like it was wrong.

'What would the other Ciel have done?' he winced as the hands on his form travelled lower, pushing up his bed shirt...

"Sebastian I order you to get off of me right now!" Ciel prayed to some non-existent god that he would buy the bluff.

Luckily the demon stopped. He blinked at Ciel and sighed.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself young master." The demon frowned and released his grip.

The bluenette sat up and rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again, if this was going to work he needed to act as much like the other Ciel to get him to stop loosing it every so often.

"Make sure you do not do it again unless I give you permission." The teen snapped back.

"That means there's hope" those red eyes gleamed with glee...Ciel glared back.

"Why are you up at this hour anyway?"

"No reason" the demon leant back and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Don't lie to me" Ciel had no idea where all this knowledge was coming from "You said demons don't lie, let alone you promised you never would."

Sebastian let out a light groan and looked away, he was a fool. Of course he wouldn't remember it all off the bat, jumpstarting only worked on cars or other machinery, people were a totally different matter. '_Cars are easy, its people you need a manual for'_.

But Ciel was right; he'd sworn that he'd never lie to his Ciel so why should he have been any different...

"I couldn't sleep" he looked away from the teen, his melancholic vibe had returned.

"Why not?"

"I can only sleep when I'm in this room. After all...it was his"

"You're becoming more human by the day" Ciel raised an eyebrow and sighed "I'll sleep in your room if you can only sleep in here."

"I guarantee you won't be able to sleep in any other room either. Ciel chose this room because it was his parents', so we're both stuck on that front." Sebastian glanced downwards then back at his guest slowly "I apologise for over-reacting...But would you be able to put up with me in the same room as you. Normally I didn't ever need to sleep, but as the decades have passed I've needed to more and more."

"Not really after what you just did." Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"Order me to not do it and I won't I swear." The demon's eyes lost their shine again.

"As far as I'm concerned we only met yesterday. Now for you to be demanding we share a bed and not to mention your little escapades-" the teen felt himself stopped by a searing ache in his stomach, he glanced back up at the pitiful looking demon. His mouth went dry. What the hell was going on with him? "-So if we're going to don't you dare try anything" The bluenette covered his mouth, "That's not what I meant to say..."

"It's Ciel talking." The demon said simply, his toothy smile returned as he slowly draped himself over the youth. His arms wrapped themselves behind his neck and nuzzled into the youth's collar bone. "It's so good to hear him again..."

Ciel blinked several times at the demon, his mouth open slightly in shock. So the demon's Ciel was really sharing a body with him? If that was the case he wanted to know what was going on. Sebastian looked up at him with half lidded eyes, a light smile playing on his thin lips as he rolled off the teen, pulling him into an oddly awkward embrace. The bluenette found his face wedged between the demon's shoulder and under side of his chin. He was oddly warm all things considered; he mentally shook his head and closed his eyes, looking forward to sleep. That was until he realised that thanks to the lonely demon he had been left with a slight problem. He groaned deeply in disbelief, Sebastian laughed heartily.

"You can deal with that if you want, I won't pay any attention." His grin said otherwise.

"It'll go away by itself." Ciel replied firmly

"However the desire for me to carry on won't."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

-----

Ciel blinked a few times to adjust to the light, or so he thought. He glanced around the room finding it was still dark.

"What on earth?"

"You're still dreaming" a husky but still young voice echoed from an obscure location.

"Who are you?" He sat up right and tried to work out where the voice was coming from.

"I'm over here." It said simply

"Where's here?" Ciel snapped

"Next to the idiotic demon."

Ciel spun around to look down at Sebastian, all he could see was the demon sleeping soundly, his body was twisted at an odd angle. His hips flatly on the bed whereas his torso was twisted towards the teen, the demon's hands just a little in front of his face.

"I still don't see you..."

"Of course you wouldn't. I'm inside of you"

The teenager choked and fumbled with his shirt in a panic.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his Ciel"

"Oh...How are you inside of me?" Ciel's tone calmed as he let out a sigh. "This doesn't make any sense to me..."

"I'm not entirely sure how it is possible myself, but since your birth I've been dormant inside of you. Only by being close to Sebastian did I awake. I apologise but I have been influencing your actions occasionally."

"I noticed, since when was it alright for him to share my bed?"

"Silence. Let me finish" the voice barked. "Whether you like it or not, you're going have to co-exist with me until we can become one again"

"What do you mean until we can become one again?"

"You are effectively me. Someone however separated our souls so we're two people. It was not intended to be this way. When we found Sebastian we were supposed to remember him off the bat, but we didn't. Someone's been interfering with the flow of our natural rhythm."

"So what happens to me when we become one? Will I disappear?"

"No, because that would mean I'd have to as well. We simply become different aspects of the same person. It's not like we'd fade away, but we'd be exactly the same."

"I know what you mean but I still can't envision it..."

"It's best you return to sleep Ciel. I have matters to discuss with Sebastian."

"What does that entail?"

"None of your business."

Ciel's head felt hazy, he felt like he was spinning at a million miles an hour. His eyelids closed seemingly by themselves. He didn't see, hear or feel anything else.

----

For the first time in 19 years, (well it had to have been much longer) of his current body's life he sat up slightly. A mature and strong body free from illness and that infernal asthma. He looked down at the sleeping demon. Gods he'd become a state. Grimacing he rolled his eyes reaching in the drawer for the familiar eye-patch. As best as he could he tied the knot, admittedly it was still incredibly messy; after all, he was used to someone else dressing him.

"Sebastian," he began, his superior tone hadn't gotten lost even after all this time "Wake up; I need to speak with you."

The demon pulled the duvet higher and mumbled something about more sleep and a bloody inconsiderate time of morning. Ciel frowned heavily and yanked the duvet back with a hefty grunt. The demon sprung to life, clutching his form shivering.

"What the hell? You were complaining about me being an inconsiderate roommate!"

"Shut up."

"Young master?"

"Who else?" A condescending smirk played across his rosy lips.

The demon shot up from his place on the bed to look him in the eye. Sebastian stared hard, chewing his lip slightly; he had to be sure it was him.

"You're still just as awful as ever at tying knots" he beamed as he saw the messy jumble of ribbon, quickly tying it as perfect as ever.

"I never got the practice. Now down to business" his eyebrow raised

"I take it Ciel's problem is still there, and you wish for me to take care of it?"

"That would be far too easy of a game."

"Indeed it would-" Sebastian was cut off by those lips crashing against his own, his eyes widened temporarily before closing slowly with the feeling of bliss.

Ciel leant back hastily, yanking the demon back with him by the collar. Sebastian continued his previous ministrations, his thin hand slid gently up the night shirt before he reached a pink nub. Carefully taking it between his index finger and thumb he lightly moved his digits back and forth – earning a hum of approval from his master.

"You know Sebastian; I do so like that collar you have..." Ciel whispered in the demon's ear before making a low suggestive moan.

"Then I'll just have to find it again won't I?"

The demon ran his hand above his neckline, sure enough the collar faded into existence only to be grabbed sharply by Ciel's right hand. He pulled the demon's face close to his own neck. Sebastian knew all too well what to do, we was well learned and practiced from their old 'games'. Just as he did to the other Ciel he let his tongue lightly trace up the teen's jugular before reaching his ear. Exhaling slowly, he lowered his tongue to dance above the ear canal delicately, the same response erupted from the teen as his back arched and let out throaty groans and moans. Just hearing that noise drove the demon close the brink of insanity and back.

"You know what to do" Ciel challenged.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian smirked back.

The demon eagerly (but slowly so he didn't seem too repressed...) lowered his pyjama bottoms and then tore his shirt off before tending to the youth's. He raised his young master's ankles and wrapped them around his waist. The teen's body shuddered in anticipation as the demon ran his finger lightly around his puckered entrance; occasionally Ciel's hips jutted, desperately trying to feel the digit inside of him.

"Have some patience" Sebastian said flippantly.

"You're taking too long" Ciel snarled.

The demon hastily inserted his middle finger stretching and twisting inside the youth causing a sharp gasp. It had been so long that either had been able to touch each other in such a way, but the two of them hadn't forgotten what it was like. A human and a demon doing such shameful acts, it wasn't unheard of, but the context maybe, to Ciel it sounded like something out of a dreary novella. A human that had fallen in lo...well of that he couldn't be sure.

The second finger was inserted, and the teen had reached up to wrap his arms around the demon's neck, he licked his quickly drying lips despite his mouth being far from. Wriggling his fingers with expert ease he had already found the bundle of tight nerves. Ciel threw his head back and let out a loud wail. This body was so inexperienced, sensitive and painfully tight – they'd have to change that and soon. A third finger added. No sooner had he gotten it inside had he stretched and worked the muscles enough to allow an easier access. Sebastian took the bottle of lubrication from the draw with his free hand and smothered his length with it. He hailed the invention of the substance.

_**She only sleeps when it's raining  
and she screams and her voice is straining**_

The bluenette screeched as the demon buried his length to the hilt, both breathing heavily and laced with sweat. Allowing the boy to adjust to the feeling before he carried on he glanced down at his young master. His eyes hooded while his breath hitched repeatedly, it'd been far too long...

"I'm ready..." Ciel whispered Sebastian nodded at the teen.

The demon lowered his body and pulled his master into an embrace. Ciel blinked as the being above him held onto him tightly; he'd never done this when they'd been 'playing games' before...The demon lightly brushed his head underneath the youth's chin, working his way up to rub their cheeks together. What was wrong with Sebastian? He'd never been so sentimental...

The demon rocked his hips back slowly before moving forwards again, a sigh emanating from Ciel's throat. Back once more the dark haired demon went before thrusting heavily inside his young master. First move is slow, then move in for the kill, that was always Sebastian's technique, despite this he seemed different somehow to the youth. It felt like there was something else going through the demon's mind, before their sex had been nothing but rough carnal releases, this may have been just as trying on the body but...He must have been imagining things, Ciel finally concluded as he let his head roll back as his spine arched whilst still clinging to Sebastian.

The demon leant up, loosening his grip on the boy, his tongue trailed lightly up the thin frame towards the hardened nub before playing with it between his tongue and teeth. All the youth could do was moan as he felt more than just a toy for once. To the demon his body had become a temple – he had to worship it and give his master nothing but the utmost ecstasy otherwise he wouldn't see him again...or at least he thought he wouldn't. Whilst the teen was shivering under his tongue and pelvis' assault, Sebastian's hand slunk down his master's abdomen and took a gentle yet firm grip on the twitching length – the youth's moans grew louder. Whenever the demon jerked his hips back he'd move his hand lower on the boy's erection and when he brought them forward would move it up, building up the speed and friction between the two until he reached a point where he couldn't keep the two in sync anymore.

Ciel grabbed the demon's wrist sharply and pulled him back into the estranged embrace they'd shared before. Sebastian's breath hitched in a moment of confusion.

"I like it when you were doing that..."

The demon's expression softened before he began tracing his neck and shoulders with light butterfly kisses; soon he'd reached the boy's cheeks and stole a sharp kiss. Ciel breathlessly sighed and allowed the dark haired demon to deepen the kiss. Their tongues rolled over the other as their bodies rippled and moved as one, the two's breath had become deeper and quicker as they neared their climaxes. Ciel raked his fingers imperceptibly through the demon's hair; his other hand had a loose grip on the demon's shoulder.

Sebastian's hands glided down his master's form to take a grip on his bony hips, readying himself for their collective euphoria. Bucking and jutting wildly, his erection rubbing and teasing the bundle of nerves inside the teen quickly brought him to see stars.

Ciel's body twitched and convulsed as he cried out, his inner muscles contracting heavily and creating a achingly tight heat around the demon's erection brought him to the edge. The youth's own length pulsated and spilled up Sebastian's stomach. The demon couldn't keep his eyes open as his powerful orgasm hit, continually jutting and bucking as much as possible to savour the feeling.

Ciel's arms dropped from around the demon to above his head as he panted heavily, his sheets soaked with sweat and semen leaking from his filled opening. Sebastian allowed himself to sprawl on top of the youth to catch his own breath.

"I...missed you...Ciel..." he said quietly between breaths.

_**She says Baby, Its 3am I must be lonely...**_

The teen's tired yet pleasured expression subtly changed as he raised his eyebrows and let himself smile. The demon paused for a second as he lifted himself up whilst still experiencing jelly arm. His eyes locked with his master's, the two looking at each other for a while before he leant forwards slowly and placed a small kiss on the side of Ciel's neck. Ciel blinked in his own state of astonishment and glanced at the demon easing out of the rapidly tensing opening.

Sebastian rubbed the nape of his neck and looked down and away from the boy. He sighed and was about to get off of the bed when a small hand grabbed his wrist, his head shot round to meet Ciel's determined gaze. The youth pulled the demon back towards him and back onto the bed before cuddling up to his chest. Sebastian regarded the teen with a brief moment of awkward shyness; he glanced up to the demon, and then looked away himself.

"I missed you too..." he said quietly, "...you stupid demon..."

* * *

Next chapter will be uploaded at some point ^_^U still got exams reviews plzkthnxbai


	3. The Chase Begins

(Alrighty peeps, sorry for the delay of updating, I've had internet and muse troubles -___-. Anyways, I'm going to have some chapters that are flashbacks to explain the kind of relationship that Ciel and Sebastian shared nearer the end of the boy's life. They'll also explain Sebastian's mindset a little better. The chapters start from just after Sebastian and Ciel have dealt with the Fallen Angel Ash.)  
Lyrics in this chapter are:  
Intimacy - The Corrs

Senseless Sentences - Second Person.  


* * *

The demon yelled out his master's name as he dived in the Thames after the boy. That idiot! He'd promised he'd hold on until he counted to ten! Stupid, stupid, ridiculous, bloody, fucking humans!

Swimming with one arm was somewhat difficult; he'd deal with that soon. Ciel obviously thought this was all over, of course not, not even close; why else did he tell him to hang on?

The polluted water was beginning to fill the Phantomhive child's lungs, his vision was growing blurry, death would soon be upon him, but he'd be alright...after all...he was free from it all...  
A long dark haired man appeared before Ciel's eyes making the boy jump; his grin reminded him of Sebastian. But his expression didn't feel like it at all, Sebastian had some air of compassion or humanity, he felt like nothing evil and vile he'd ever felt before. He just wanted to be sick.  
The creature was about to raise his fingers to snap them. Ciel inhaled sharply in shock, bad move. He grabbed his throat as he began choking on the water he'd inhaled only making his situation worse. So this was what it felt like to be drowning? People said it supposedly felt nice, that was a load of shit.  
Sebastian shot through the water, his own eyes widening at the sight of the creature with long hair, Belial! Kicking faster his speed grew, using one arm was difficult to swim in a straight line but he had to save his master, he'd be lying if he let him die right now. He didn't give a damn, Belial may have been a good friend to him before but he wasn't going to let him drown the boy. The demon out stretched his arm and grabbed a hold of the boy, covering his mouth, Ciel looked hazily up at the dark haired man. A swift gesture and the boy got pulled towards him, their frames pressed hard against each other. The demon leant forwards and pressed their lips together exhaling in the boy's mouth, the disgusting water left the youth's mouth and entered into the demon. It didn't matter, drowning was not a death a demon like Sebastian could or would let himself endure. The red eyed demon glared daggers at Belial who smiled in return. Ciel's eyes widened at the feeling of warmth against his lips  
"You should have let him drown, then we could all go back to my layer" he said bearing his teeth in an odd open mouth grin.  
"My contract isn't finished yet, to let him die would make the contract illegitimate." Sebastian snarled as he spat the water out and continued to fill the boy's lungs with air, "You may never touch my master, not ever. I don't care if you are the second son or the ruler of the second layer, I have sworn to protect him and that is what I'm going to do!" He delivered a swift kick to the higher ranked demon's face before heading towards the surface, "Young Master I need you to act as our arms, I'll kick but you have to keep us in a straight line, got it?"  
The youth nodded, still astounded by the demon's actions, necessary but...there was a level of passion behind it that couldn't be excused as willingness to save your master. The demon wrapped his arm around his master's waist as he tried to keep them going in the right direction as Sebastian kept kicking as hard and swiftly as possible. The creature known as Belial was left in the lower depths rubbing his jaw, a threatening snarl growing larger. Malphas was _his_ servant, not that brat's.  
The surface was broken as the emerged gasping for air, Sebastian practically drinking the oxygen around them; Ciel gave him a glance. The demon signalled for his master to sit on his back and hold on tight, with a slight jump the red eyes began blazing with the same intensity of the fire around them burning the city. If needs be right now Sebastian would be burning anything that got in his way now, he knew he had to get away from Belial and quickly, undoubtedly when he finally returned to Hell he would be punished severely for that. With lightning speed he began running across the river before he took a leap of faith to a building, dodging chimneys crashing around them. Hurtling from one building to another with ease, but panic was defiantly present. Ciel was somewhat unsettled by this, Sebastian had never been panicked about anything, was the idea of him drowning really that distressing for the demon?

--

"Who was he Sebastian?" Ciel clung tighter as the demon seemingly lost his footing and landed on a window ledge.  
The red eyed being didn't respond, he only carried on leaping towards the estate he had only one objective in mind and that was get Ciel away from here, tearing an angel apart was no trouble, but fighting Belial – Lucifer's second eldest son...no way, he couldn't do it, he knew it was shameful for a butler of Phantomhive, but he wasn't strong enough...  
"Sebastian would you just answer me?" the young teen gripped tighter "What's going on?"  
"I can't take your soul yet. You cannot die yet, hence why your injuries have healed."  
"You did that?" he looked at where his wounds were...not a trace of them...  
"I am one hell of a butler after all; don't underestimate what I'll do when I'm pushed for results."  
"Land us in the grounds, I can't go back to the house yet..." the Earl knew that no one would be there...  
"Yes my Lord"  
Once the burning wreckage had been cleared the demon's speed increased, everything passed as a violent blur. Ciel could barely keep his eyes open the sight was making him too dizzy and nauseous. He closed his eyes and forced his body to cling tightly, he didn't know how Sebastian's performance would be with only one of his arms.

Sebastian's breath was erratic, a cold sweat had developed on his brow and his eyes were wide, he wasn't just running to save Ciel he was running because for the first time in decades he felt truly scared. Kicking his superior in the face? When in Hell did he develop that kind of back-bone towards Belial? That's right, he never did in Hell...Only up here when he had someone else that needed fighting for...someone that wasn't him; when he had someone to protect with all of his effort.  
Since when did he become so human? Hadn't this all just been some game to get his soul, sure demons never lied but they weren't above using trickery...so why didn't he just take the boy's soul?  
Too much time away from hell...it was really showing in his mentality...

He set the young boy on the soft grass; it had become cooler and slightly moist from the evening dew. He then looked at the blood soaked patches on his master's shirt and blue jacket...blue always did suit Ciel well, it was a placid colour that matched his general demeanour. Sebastian groaned as he leant forwards adjusting the boy's shirt, he then looked at his own arm with a grimace. That would have to be fixed as well.  
The demon winced as his eyes began glowing deep ruby red; he then bared his teeth as he clutched his shoulder. The Phantomhive child looked at the demon with hazy eyes as he saw dark shadows forming an outline of his thin arm, he covered his mouth to capture the scream as he saw the bone reforming and the muscles lacing themselves around the basing. The demon howling in agony at the process hadn't even noticed Ciel had woken up. The skin began to bubble and spread across the flesh, hissing angrily the process began to cease, bloody tears streaming down Sebastian's face as he kept making feral noises of anguish.  
"Demons cry blood?" Ciel whispered to himself  
"That hurt far too much," The demon growled lowly "I've been up here for too long, it's getting harder to regenerate; shit."

"You won't use language like that in front of me again, what have I told you about that?" The bluenette leant up wearily.  
"I was not aware that you were awake," Sebastian snarled back, his panicking tone had been lost to fury; he obviously wasn't in the mood to be ordered around by anyone... Those blood stains left trickling down his cheeks added to the menacing look in his eyes "My most _sincere_ apologies Master."  
"Don't take that tone with me either." Ciel certainly wasn't about to be ordered around by his servant either. "I don't care if you're frustrated, there's a time and place and I'm not about to have your problems taken out on me"  
"It is entirely your fault Phantomhive." The demon spat "If you hadn't ordered me to never leave your side then I could go back to hell every once in a while and replenish my powers. My weakness is your fault."  
Ciel flinched at the rawness of his voice, whatever happened to being worried about his well-being...oh yes, he was only after his soul, there was no compassion behind him, how foolish of him for thinking for a minute there he might have actually have had concern for other reasons. The Earl looked away towards his house and sighed despairingly, chewing his lip to stop his eyes from glassing over. He hadn't cried for years and he wasn't going to start now just because he got yelled at by some pathetic demon...  
"You'll need a new jacket..." he muttered quietly finally.

Sebastian inhaled deeply and looked at the fallen building, it would definitely need repairing but he wasn't sure he had the strength. He shook his head and mentally cursed himself for allowing such an outburst. The demon removed his jacket and wrinkled his nose at the damage; he could easily fix it with the right materials, until that point however... He stepped closer to the young teen and placed it over his shoulders, it had dried fairly quickly as they'd been running over the rooftops thankfully so there was no risk of him catching pneumonia, but he'd need to keep him warm at all costs, Ciel's asthma had been known to act up every so often, so no chances were to be taken.

"Is there any word on Finny, Bard and Maylene..?" the bluenette asked slowly  
"I don't know, but they'll be fine, this is exactly what they were trained to withstand" the demon looked at his shirt, also missing a sleeve, he groaned, "Besides I'd be able to feel it if they'd died. Do you want me to go searching for them?"  
"Not tonight"

"Would you rather I kept you company?" Sebastian looked at the teen with a tilted head and sighed shaking his head. "We can look for them in the morning hmm? Either that or they'll wander back here quite happily"

"I suppose..." Ciel didn't exactly want to admit to the demon being once again painfully right. Sebastian always knew his moods straight off the bat. Why wouldn't he? Sebastian had been around the worst of all humans his entire life in hell. Naturally he'd be able to do so. "How is it you're always able to do that?"

"How is it I'm always able to do what?" The demon turned to face the teen with furrowed brows; he didn't like that tone Ciel was making.

"How you're always able to know what I'm thinking..."

"It's part of my job. A butler is in a way, one of the most intimate positions to be held with the master of the house. They're expected to know what their master will want before the order has even left their lips." Sebastian crouched down in front of the teen and adjusted the jacket around the boy's shoulders some more before giving him a false smile like he always did. "Besides, what kind of butler would I be if I could not do such a thing? Does it displease you that I can do it so well?"

"It's not a matter of displeasing. It's the fact that it seems I can't ever have a thought to myself that you don't pick up on. I've lost all sense of privacy"

"If you want privacy then all you need to do is order for it. However you said to never leave your side, so therefore you've condemned yourself to me until the day your soul is mine."

"Yes I know that." Ciel turned away sharply from the demon bitterly.  
Sebastian sighed heavily and reached out taking the boy by the shoulders and pulling him back into his embrace. The bluenette sharply inhaled as he felt his strong arms wrap themselves around him tightly. Sebastian pulled the two back into a sitting position and rested his chin on the boy's head. It felt...nice...calm and...The demon sighed at great length. He seemed oddly relaxed as a neutral looking expression of content played across his face; quite happily watching the tinge of flames dancing across the sky. Ciel couldn't understand the sentiment, knowing that someone out there was losing their family. Maybe Sebastian's was from knowing that he hadn't lost his..? No, far too sentimental for the demon by far.

"Your parent's room is still sturdy, do you wish to stay in there for tonight?" the red eyed being said absently.

"I don't care; as long as it's warm and dry." Without realising it the teen had managed to huddle up closer to the demon, holding onto his arms feeling safely boxed in and protected.

"As you wish Ciel"

"What did you just call me?" The boy looked up at the demon as best as he could with his chin digging into his head.

"I called you Ciel. Is there a problem with me calling you that young master?" Sebastian adjusted the angle he was leaning on the boy so he could glance down at him.

"No...I've just never known you to call me my first name..." Ciel blinked and looked down at his shoes, he felt somewhat flustered by it.

"That is good then" He smiled again and continued to rest his head on the boy's head, this time nuzzling the side of his head with his cheek. "Despite what's happening in London, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

"You're being oddly poetic tonight..." He didn't like the demon's sudden change of tone. Was this his stupid way of apologising? Of course it wasn't; he never meant a single apology he made.

"Just looking up at the sky, knowing many people are suffering out there leaves me with a level of schadenfreude."  
"In what sense of the word?" For the first time in a long time Ciel wasn't surprised by his words.

"In the sense that: I know that they're suffering and we're not."

"P-pardon?"

The bluenette stammered and looked up at Sebastian again, his eyes wide. Normally he wouldn't grace him with such a baffled expression but he'd been caught off guard.

"I said I know that they're suffering and we're not. We have each other still."

"Why are you saying things like that tonight?" the teen shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure. Maybe that demon in the Thames was a bit of a reminder for me how good I've got things here..." His voice had a tint of sad remembrance.

"Who was he? You didn't answer me last time."

"That was Belial."

"Belial?"

"He's Lucifer's second eldest son, ruler of the second layer of hell and my first master."

"You mean he's a higher ranked demon than you?" Ciel spun around facing the demon, intently looking up at him. "Would you be able to take him on if he came back?"

"I most likely will not, no. Once we go our separate ways and I go back to hell I will get severely punished for kicking him in the face."

"You kicked your superior in the face for me?" The teen grabbed his collar sharply. There was something in Sebastian's tone that was increasingly worrying him. He was willing to get god knows what done to him when he returns to hell just for him..?

"I had to save you, it was my duty" The demon lowered his eyes, his eyelids hooding his melancholic gaze. He took a hold of the boy's hands gently in a sort of re-assurance. "Even if it means terrible things for **me** later"

"Why? I thought you were only in this for your own gain"

"Possibly..." his voice drifted off slightly, concern starting to creep into his tone. "Isn't that what a servant does though? Put their master before themselves at all costs."

"I've never heard of it to that degree though..." Ciel paused and sighed shaking his head, he'd never known Sebastian to be like this and it was concerning him a little bit. "This is all to the extent of just getting my soul?"

A long and length sigh seemed to escape his mouth, his brows were furrowed. It seemed to bother him these days whenever the contract was brought up not by his own accord, a reason that the Phantomhive child couldn't quite put his finger on; something that bothered him once more.

It struck Ciel as being somewhat infuriating, Sebastian knew almost everything about the boy that could have been known and yet, he didn't know what felt like a single thing personal about him. He knew the basics...but he didn't know him like Sebastian knew him.

"Why do you clam up whenever I mention the contract?"  
"I have my reasons. Like you I don't always like to be reminded of it." He wasn't particularly ready to be especially open with the boy just yet, so he did all he knew how to do. Bend the truth partially. "Whenever you bring it up all I can think of is how hungry I am and how much I would love to forget the contract. It's difficult for me Ciel. I've starved myself for a very long time to be able to find souls that are the most delicious due to their past and traumas; hence why yours would be so fulfilling."

Ciel wasn't quite so sure what to make of his butler's blunt honesty, or at least what he thought was, he couldn't have expected anything else and yet he still got the feeling there was something more. Having known him for as long as he had he knew that poker face had to have faltered at some point and if **he** was being honest...he thought he was starting to tell when he was lying.  
"I don't believe you..." foolishly he took the step.

Sebastian blinked and looked down at the boy sharply, he'd never been told that ever. Mainly that was because he'd been ordered to always tell the truth, he did, just in his own way much to his young master's chagrin. However as much as he had usually tried to hide it, this time he'd been seen straight through. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I'll remind you I have been told to never lie to you." Sebastian replied sharply.

"Fine, I'll rephrase it. I think there's more to it than just that."

"Oh?" The demon looked uninterested as he shifted slightly.

"Yes, I think there's more to your story. If you have as you said have been in this world for a long time then it must be having some sort of an effect on you. After all, demons adapt to their surroundings a little too well. The only way you could really fit in to this world is if you started to become human yourself." Ciel felt rather pleased with himself, it seemed logical. When he first met Sebastian he was nothing short of a foul cur, however the longer he spent with everyone the more his act started to feel like a reality to him. It might not have just been him though, sometimes he could swear the demon felt it as well...maybe that's why he was reluctant to be reminded, because he was...happy?

Sebastian chewed his lip with a slight snarl growing on his lips. Maybe the boy was right; he was really just lying to himself to avoid facing the inevitable truth: He'd become too human. If that was the case he maybe didn't have to worry about his return to hell so much, on the other hand it made him dread it even more.

"If that is the case Ciel," the demon rose to his feet, thus relieving the Phantomhive boy of his demon arm chair. "Then we know who to blame." His glare was like ice.

Fact was the demon had let his poker face drop too much and Ciel had seen too much of the real him.

"You were the one who asked if I wanted to make the contract Sebastian, so don't you dare think of blaming me for this entire situation." Ciel sharply stood as well, except he practically stamped his foot to get the demon's attention. "This situation wouldn't have ever arisen if you had explained your situation to me. I'm not the one in the fault here and you'll do well to remember that **this** has actually all been down to your own terrible decisions."

Sebastian stopped walking away. Ciel covered his mouth; he hadn't ever been so rude to his Butler no matter what had happened. The demon folded his arms and leant against a slightly smouldering tree. The bluenette watched guiltily as his shoulders sagged, an air of melancholy was now heavily radiating from Sebastian.

In all his time he hadn't ever thought that his strategy could have failed him, truth be told he thought that he'd analysed every aspect and all the situations that could possibly have arisen...however he didn't actually think Belial would have come after him...

"What happened between you and Belial to make you want to leave?" The Phantomhive gave him and incredulous look as he caught up to the now melancholic demon.

"When you're the favourite of someone as highly ranked as Belial is...let's say you get your fair share of enemies." Sebastian massaged the nape of his neck; he was getting rather tense, even if he looked relaxed. "That and I wanted to see what else was out there...Hell gave me other troubles I'm not going to disclose."

"Then we have a problem, because your dishonesty is what got you into this position."

"I'm not being dishonest, you've never asked anything about me" Sebastian twisted his body to look back at Ciel; his glare was overwhelmingly filled with bitterness and burning unadulterated hatred. "It's typical of a human to only want to know about someone else when it benefits them. You're all selfish and disgusting to watch struggle for survival." His upper lip twitched before he paused for a moment. The demon then faced away and slumped until he was awkwardly slouched on the floor. "What makes it worse is that even still your behaviour is nobler than Demons or even Angels. Ash was proof enough of that. To think that Heaven's now producing such crazed beings is a thought that sickens me to my stomach. In the end I simply wanted to get away from the ridiculous notion that by Demons being cruel to humans we were somehow getting revenge on Jehovah for what he did to Lucifer. Even then Lucifer's reasons for wanting a war are nothing short of a childish spat that should be sorted between them without involving anyone else."

Ciel looked at his feet; somehow a lot of his own problems felt small the second deities like God and the Devil were being mentioned. Being caught in the middle of something like that sounded less than desirable, but here Sebastian was forced to partake in their war.

"..Did Lucifer deserve his punishment?" the boy asked slowly

"For what he did, yes, but his reasons for what he did were partially justified." Sebastian remained with his back to the boy. "You see when Lucifer was Lucifel he was Jehovah's favourite. Jehovah loved all of the angels with all of his being, but as soon as humans came into the equasion then Jehovah turned almost all of his attention from them. The majority of the angels were fine with this, however as you can imagine, when a prior favourite gets dropped for beings that are seen as sinful and unfaithful, Lucifel got jealous. Jealousy was something that angels weren't meant to feel, but Lucifel felt it. Eventually he waged a rebellion against God."

"It sounds like God was justified to do that"

"He was, but it was what he did to everyone else that makes me despise him."

"...what happened?"

"Anyone that didn't choose a side was seen as a traitor. Innocent Angels who didn't want to get involved were cast out of heaven and were brandished with a burning mark to show what their sin had been. If ever they were caught trying to re-enter heaven then they're hunted by other Angels. Some vigilante Angels even took it upon themselves to lynch the Fallen."

"That's disgusting." Ciel spat.

"All this simply because they apparently didn't support or love their god." He sighed and shook his head before shifting himself so he now had his back against the tree stump. "The fact of the matter is I hate both Hell **and** Heaven. I belong in one but am not accepted there; nor in heaven because of what I am. I'm told to die by both. I am critiqued for having to feed on another's soul. But isn't that no different to carnivores?" He leant forwards so his hair blocked any view Ciel had of his eyes. Despite his strong tone he could feel his self control wavering as his eyes glazed over. "Another punishment of demons is they aren't permitted to cry, we apparently lost that right when we fell. However I was born in Hell, so even demons, which have done nothing wrong, are still punished for their forefather's sins."

"What do you do instead?"

"We cry our own life force, the very blood that runs through our veins as a punishment for ever feeling like we had the right to." Sebastian's voice croaked. "We have every right to feel like we're alive. It's ridiculous that innocents have to be punished. Even if you're not condemned to be tortured in Hell, you'll still feel as though you've been condemned. The demons don't just take delight in punishing the damned; they even treat the servant classes like they're no different to the sinners."

"Were you a servant class? You sound too well spoken and knowledgeable to be a servant."

"I was lucky or unlucky depending how you want to view it. I was born to be a servant to Belial, so it was expected for me to be so well educated and articulate. Though like I said, it also warrants you many who are jealous."

Ciel remained silent; the pieces were slowly falling into place as to why Sebastian never spoke about his past. Like him it was still raw for him, although it seemed more like red raw for the demon.

"Belial never really mistreated me, he only ever hit me if I really did something wrong. To be honest he just expected me to take orders without any thought. It was the others that--" Sebastian stopped and quickly doubled over covering his face with his hand. He tried to cover the bloody tears that fell but his white gloves gave away what was happening.

The Phantomhive boy bit his lip and realise quite how over his head he was with Sebastian. He shuffled closer and looked up at him. No wonder Sebastian wanted to stay up here and forget everything.

"You left because they were cruel to you?"

"I would never run from something like that." Sebastian replied bitterly. "I'm not a coward that can't fight his own battles. I left because they didn't approve of my psychology. I was too intelligent and idealistic. I disliked how simplistic everything was run and they viewed it as a great insult that a mere servant class could ever be so patronising towards the higher-ups."

"You got exiled?"

"No, in Hell they don't exile you; they tear out your wings in the centre square with millions watching, like Heaven does. Once they've done that they leave you to bleed on the block you're strapped to until you're half dead. It's then that they think of how to finish you off, or even what your eternal torture should be. Heaven has the privilege of making their angels fall so Hell can deal with them. Even humans have the nerve to tell me to die simply because they don't like the idea of something higher than them in the food chain." Sebastian inhaled deeply as he shuddered, before finishing in a voice barely above a whisper. "It's when even Hell doesn't want you; you know you'll never fit in anywhere."

"So you left to avoid the punishment?"

"Belial would never have let them do that to me. He would much rather deal with me personally. He suggested I lay low for a while, although I was the one who said it'd be better if I left them." He paused and looked the boy square in the eyes. The demon's eyes were red and bloodshot with dark streaks going down his face giving him almost a menacing look. "Tell me Ciel, am I a coward for running from my punishment, or smart for leaving such a barbaric place. Or is it a case of a little from column A, a little from column B?"

Ciel was getting slightly uncomfortable, he could understand why he would have run; it was a natural reaction of self-preservation. But by listening to his train of thought he shouldn't have even been born there. His thought patterns didn't match a demon's from what he'd said, nor an Angel's from what he saw of Ash.

"I don't think you're a coward for running Sebastian." He said flatly, looking away slightly for his own comfort. Sebastian's piercing red eyes were a little much after everything that had happened that night. "Maybe to demons you'd be classed as a coward, but to be honest they don't sound like they know the first thing about rationality. You have that ability, so don't allow yourself to think like they would towards you."

"Is that an order then?" Sebastian laughed bitterly.

"My order is to stay here."

"What?"

"I'm ordering you to stay here, in this world."

"There's more of that compassion that you claim you don't have" The demon sneered. "Besides, I can only follow that order whilst you're my master still."

"I give compassion when I feel it is needed. You may view yourself as a higher being than demons and angels, but don't think you're above receiving pity."

"You, a human, think I need your pity?"

"Why else did you tell me your life story?"

"Because you felt compelled to know it." The demon had once again clammed up.

The only problem with this was there was no real way of knowing how long that he would remain clammed up for. Sebastian rarely let anything like that slip, so to allow the boy to hear that and even have his back turned to him whilst giving such an emotional speech said a lot about him...more than he would have liked Ciel concluded. Heavens knew when Sebastian would finally allow his guard to drop. A much more morbid thought crossed his mind as one train of thought ended. If Sebastian never let his guard down to anyone, then could it be plausible that he didn't let his guard down to even himself? The notion only served to depress Ciel more and more as he thought about his Butler's situation.

"I needed to know about your background so I knew what to expect. You may think everything through but you're not always going to be right." Ciel looked away from the demon and hunched his knees under his chin. "I don't think it'd be wise at this point after what's happened to be so secretive with each other. It's not going to benefit us either."

"You may be fine with sharing, I am not." Sebastian snapped, "You're no different to anything I've met, you only want to know for your own benefit. As soon as the situation has died down there will be no need for you to know, regardless you will still know it. It's then that you will have the opportunity to use that information as you will."

"Who am I honestly going to tell about this?" The Phantomhive said in a low growl. He was growing tired of his Butler's self-pity. "You're just sat there being pathetic and wallowing in your self-pity and lamenting your existence."

"When no one else offers you a shred of pity, who else do we have to turn to, hm?" The demon lent heavily on his left hand and began staring the human down. His face was inches away from Ciel and all the boy could feel was the moisture in his breath as it turned to water vapour in front of him. "Just as I thought you're no different to the others who don't think a being like me deserves a damned thing. What else am I to do? Who else am I to turn to? In the end the only person I can trust is myself, even then that's only on a good day."

"So let me get this straight you hate everything including yourself?" Sebastian didn't answer, his gaze only faltered slightly as his lip seemed to twitch. "What kind of existence is that?"

"I resent everything until I have a reason not to." He finally broke his gaze and clammed up again, "Anything and everything will betray you for their own means. Therefore you can't trust anything until you have a good reason to believe they won't."

"How aren't you lonely?" Ciel said quietly shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can get by."

"No, you can't not be that's why you don't want the contract to end. It gives you something real to hold onto."

"Don't act like you understand me in anyway Ciel. It's so typical of humans to think they know everything."

"I'm not saying I know everything Sebastian. What I'm saying is we both need each other and frankly I would be a fool to betray you." The youth took a firm grip of his shirt sleeve. "So stop putting up these walls that are making you so miserable and why don't you take a chance that not everyone's out to get you, least of all me."

The Phantomhive was staring at the demon intently, who was trying to shake off his grip. No matter what jerky movement Sebastian used Ciel still wouldn't let go. The truth of it was that Sebastian could throw Ciel clear over the burning mansion, but he wasn't, he was just weakly waving his arm about. The demon didn't want to shun what he had, but he knew that he had to. He thought he had to at least; most of everything else he'd grown an attachment to was lost or left him.

_Baby don't move away from me, baby don't pull away._

_Everybody's searching for intimacy_

_Everybody's hurting for intimacy_

"What have you got to lose?" Ciel had become a little bit closer to his Butler with his head tilted.

"You just don't get it do you?" Sebastian finally spun to face the bluenette.

He winced as he pulled the boy close; Ceil had always been a little funny about physical contact, understandably so, though when it came to Sebastian he'd always been relaxed. The demon was equally iffy about the idea of it, he tensed under unwanted touching, Madam Red's inappropriate pat had thrown him off completely, but if he were the one to start the touching he barely batted an eyelash.

"I have everything to lose if I get close to someone now that I'm in the position I'm in." The demon's grip increased as he squeezed the boy a little tighter almost as a gesture of comfort to himself. He let the boy go but cupped his cheeks with his palms and gave him a despairing look. "Now Belial knows where I am, if I want to be close to anyone, to you, I am putting you at a risk that I can't do. Not simply because of the contract, but because if I lose one more thing as precious to me as you are then I don't think I would be able to bring myself to wake up in the morning."

Ciel's mouth opened slightly, his own expression matched his Butler's. It was all they needed to know, they'd both practically come out and said their own emotions, but they couldn't pursue it, out of fear of being found by a being stronger than they could ever hope to be.

"But...he doesn't know where we are now." Ciel gripped at the demon's sleeve desperately. "He doesn't have to find us"

"He can trace my essence." Sebastian chewed his lip.

The demon screwed his eyes shut and pulled the boy's face closer until they were resting their foreheads together and brushing noses. What the demon wouldn't have given to be able to just move a little further forward to catch his blushed lips. Gods he hated what his life had him fated to suffer. What the two of them had to face knowing that if Belial so much caught the essence of him with someone else then he'd have signed their own death warrant.

"Then what can we do?" The bluenette croaked, "We can't just forget what's been said tonight."

"If we want to live like this together for as long as possible then we have to" Sebastian's eyes remained wrenched shut and shook his head "I don't want to forget something like this, but if I want to keep you safe I have to."

"You forget it if it'll put you at ease, but I'll always remember what you've told me"

_What about that for a meeting of the mind?_

_Or am so, am I so deranged. Well if that's true then so are you._

_But I will never have you change, so there. _

_Or am I, and do I care?_

_Who said that we are crazy? Who says this isn't easily done_

_Who said that we are crazy? No one, no one._

_--  
_

"What do we do now?" Ciel sighed and stared at the partially collapsed ceiling of his parent's bedroom.

"We'll work on the house in the morning" Sebastian said tilting his head to look at the damage. It wouldn't take him too long to sort it out. Just tonight Ciel wanted him to stay with him and he could hardly turn him down after what he'd been told.

"So...you were lying about wanting to go back to Hell to replenish your powers?" the boy asked as he crawled into the bed.

"Maybe...maybe not, I did know I'd need to, but I wouldn't want to go back there unless it was totally necessary and undetected" Sebastian buttoned up the youth's night shirt and tucked the two of them into the bed. "So I think I'd rather choke on my own tongue than go back"

Ciel smirked before rolling over to face the window; Sebastian slipped his arm under the boy's neck and pulled him against him by gripping at his waist. The smell of Ciel's hair was pleasant, though it was more his essence that he loved the smell of. A deep inhale and deeper exhale flowed through his body as he allowed himself to relax. Ciel shifted slightly and rubbed the back of his head against the demon's neck in an affectionate manner. The two weren't exactly used to such methods of contact but that didn't stop them from finding it a nice reprieve. And to think, only a few hours ago Sebastian had killed a Fallen Angel. Even if Sebastian didn't think he was powerful, Ciel still thought he was. After all, it was only natural for a lover of Phantomhive.

* * *

Next chapter is still in working progress! Give meh time _ *hides in corner*


End file.
